


Ring Around The Rosie

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Ableism, Blood, Body Horror, Fibro Kevin, Native American Kevin, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Kevin's niece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Around The Rosie

The sound of metal rubbing against metal and the sound of metal stabbing into flesh alerted everyone to the girl’s approach before she even spoke a word. “Uncle Kevin! Uncle Kevin! I got my ‘Gutted and Removed A Prisoner’s Organs In Ten Minutes’ badge today!”

Kevin didn’t want to turn around. He didn’t want to turn around and look at niece. He turned around anyway because that was proper, smiling nice and wide and full of teeth and false joy as the bloody display came running towards him, hobbling ever so slightly on blood soaked legs.

It was all Kevin’s fault. If Kevin had not fought so hard. If Kevin had surrendered when everyone else had surrendered they would have given his niece a simple implant that would cause no pain for her.

But Kevin  _had_  fought. He had fought the longest and the hardest and had been the last to fall.

People like that needed to be punished.

They had given Rosie braces similar to his own. These braces however had no screws to punish the girl for bad posture or leaning on things. They were simply there to help her keep her legs straight and her knees to bend without her wobbling and falling over. At the hips there was a long slender and flexible piece of metal that was welded to her spine up to the base of her skull and that was where the blood was coming from.

Large needles were installed into the slender piece of metal, connected together with tight metal wires that ran down from the base of her skull down to her hips. The wires controlled the needles, directing them when and where to stab into the spinal cord itself, forcing it to allow her to move as she wished. It was a constant pain that the girl went through for the sake of being “cured” but Strexcorp had promised that this was what they could do for her until she became older and proved herself in the Smiling God’s Teeth.

Kevin smiled nice and wide as his niece showed him her lovely new badge on the tanned leather flesh that served as her sash and he nodded his head, patting her on the head in congratulations. It was Kevin’s fault she had been given her “cure” so cruelly and every time he looked at her or saw someone else with a nice little simple implant that did the same thing her torture device did for her, it reminded him of what he had done to her.

And Kevin internally screamed.


End file.
